The Boy Who Haven't Expression
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER!] Semua orang tau jika Do Kyungsoo adalah siswa yang sangat pendiam, kaku dan membosankan. Ia tak banyak memperlihatkan ekspresi diwajahnya. Namun tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Kim Jongin seorang pemuda angkuh selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Hingga mengantarkan mereka kepada sebuah hubungan yang sedikit membingungkan [TWOSHOOT, KAISOO, YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Haven't Expression | Chapter 1

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun aka Do Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance | School Life | Twoshoot | Yaoi

Rating : T

Disini aku rubah marga Baekhyun untuk nyesuain cerita. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jangan jadi siders ya !

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan penanya bosan. Tidak ada hal yang harus dilakukan saat jam kosong. Hari ini ada kelas malam namun tiba-tiba saja sang guru berhalangan hadir karena alasan pribadi. Semua tugas hari ini selesai ia kerjakan saat istirahat tadi jadi ia tidak punya kesibukan lain selain duduk diam dibangku sambil memperhatikan murid sekelasnya riuh.

Pandangannya beralih keluar jendela kelas. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah langit yang terlihat gelap, hanya awan kelam yang menggantung disana tanpa ada bintang dan bulan. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun hujan dan jika itu terjadi dia beruntung karena payung kuning masih tersimpan rapi dilokernya. Setidaknya tubuhnya tidak basah kuyup jika hujan berencana mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo teralihkan dari lamunanya, ia menoleh kedepan dan menemukan teman yang duduk didepannya memanggil dirinya.

"Wali kelas kita memberikanku buku absen ini untuk kau salin dan menyuruhmu menyerahkannya besok!" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan langsung mengambil buku absen itu lalu menyimpannya ditas selempang miliknya.

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas bangku. Menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya disana dengan mata tertutup namun sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara didepannya.

"Dia seperti hantu" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas mendengar hal itu. panggilan itu sudah melekat padanya semenjak ia kecil. Laki-laki kaku, membosankan, dingin, sombong, seperti hantu, bisu dan masih banyak lagi. Syukurlah jika ia merasa terbiasa. Selama dirinya masih bisa tenang, panggilan itu hanya seperti angin menurutnya.

Banyak yang mengira Kyungsoo adalah pemuda anti-sosial. Karena dia sungguh hemat bicara, dia seperti itu bukan karena memiliki masa lalu yang buruk atau kehidupan yang sulit namun ia sudah terlahir sebagai seseorang yang pendiam. Ia hanya berbicara apa yang ingin ia katakan dan selebihnya dia akan diam. Wajahnya selalu kaku dan datar tapi dia juga pernah tertawa bahkan menangis walau ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali itu terjadi. Ia memang menyadari bahwa mimic wajahnya begitu datar hingga ia sendiri pernah merasa bosan hanya dengan memandangi lama pantulan dirinya didepan cermin.

Kyungsoo juga sering lupa nama teman sekelasnya. karena jarangnya ia berbicara dengan mereka. Dalam seminggu saja hanya satu atau dua kali ia berbicara itupun hanya mengatakan 'ya atau tidak' untuk menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Sehuna hentikan, kau terlihat kekanak-kanakan!" Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

Dia Kim Jongin. Lebih tua satu tahun darinya tapi mereka seangkatan. Mungkin dulunya Kyungsoo terlalu muda saat pertama kali Eommanya mendaftarkannya sekolah.

Sudah dua tahun lebih dia sekelas dengan laki-laki itu tapi Kyungsoo baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini saat Jongin tiba-tiba menatapnya lama dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan. Berulang kali Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya agar dia merasa tidak nyaman tapi nyatanya dirinya sendiri yang merasa begitu.

'Sebenarnya apa maksud laki-laki itu' Batin Kyungsoo

.

.

The Boy Who Haven't Expression

.

.

Sekarang Kyungsoo berusia delapan belas tahun. Mempunyai seorang Hyung selisih dua tahun dengannya yang bernama Do Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang ceria. Tak heran jika Hyungnya itu memiliki banyak teman. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga mengakui bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang manis sehingga banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Mereka berdua sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Apa laki-laki kemarin yang datang kemari itu kekasihmu?" Tuan Do bertanya pada anak pertamnya Baekhyun lalu dia menggeleng membalasnya. Keluarga Do sedang menikmati makan malam sambil mengobrol ringan. Mereka sangat menyukai saat seluruh keluarga berkumpul lengkap diruang makan karena mengingat orang tua mereka sangat sibuk tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih bersyukur orang tua mereka selalu menyempatkan pulang untuk menemui mereka.

"Dia hanya temanku Appa!" Baekhyun menjawabnya pelan. Lalu Baekhyun menepuk pundak adiknya yang duduk tepat disampinganya hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak karena terkejut.

"Kau bagaimana? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Kyungie-ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semirik usil diwajahnya. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

Baekhyun tau jika adiknya seorang yang kaku dan pendiam. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo tidak pernah punya teman. Kyungsoo sangat sedih kala itu dan dia juga banyak menangis dipelukan Eomma karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain dengannya. Dan karena kejadian itu Baekhyun selalu menemani Kyungsoo sampai sekarang.

"Kyungie-ya kau harus lebih banyak bicara!" Saran Baekhyun dan diikuti anggukan setuju Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

"Apa temanmu tidak mau bicara denganmu?" Tanya Nyonya Do halus namun Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Aniya, aku hanya terlalu gugup mengajak mereka berbicara" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia bingung kenapa mengajak bicara saja membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Pasti banyak yang ingin berbicara denganmu Kyung" Lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun berguling tak tentu arah diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Dia bosan melihat adiknya terus saja belajar.

"Ya! Apa selamanya kau akan mengabaikan Hyungmu disini" Baekhyun memecah keheningan kamar Kyungsoo yang sunyi dan ia juga berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau haus Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun menjitak kepala adiknya lirih.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu belajar kau tau!" Setelah mendengar nada manja Hyungnya membuat Kyungsoo perlahan menutup buku pelajarannya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk diseberang ranjangnya.

"Apa Hyung ingin meminta sesuatu?" Tebakan Kyungsoo benar. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Hyungnya. Jika Hyungnya terus mengomel dikamarnya berarti dia ingin meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

"Hari Minggu besok kau harus menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kelompok" Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa bertanya apapun. Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuknya termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Hyungnya yang sangat cerewet itu. Baekhyun selalu mementingkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya sendiri maka dari itu Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Karena materi tugas tentang penelitian sayur organic jadi besok kita akan pergi ke daerah Chungcheong-do" Jelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

The Boy Who Haven't Expression

.

.

Hari ini mungkin bukan hari keberuntungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena sedang turun hujan. Mereka harus berlarian sepanjang rumah sampai halte bus agar baju mereka tidak basah terkena air hujan. Belum lagi keterlambatan bus yang hampir membuat ubun-ubun Baekhyun mendidih kesal. Setengah jam menunggu akhirnya bus menampakkan dirinya dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"Kita harus ke Stasiun Yangsan menaiki kereta lalu ke Onyang dan Chanyeol akan menemui kita disana" Ujar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo melirik suasana lewat jendela bus. Walaupun masih di Seoul tapi udara diluar terbilang dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi musim dingin dan Kyungsoo tak sabar menantikan saju pertama turun tertangkap telapak tangannya. Hari pertama turunnya salju adalah favoritnya.

"Jika kau lelah tidur saja! Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah sampai nanti" Kata Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi dia tidak menutup matanya untuk pergi tidur. Tadi malam ia sudah cukup tidur dan tubuhnya juga tidak terasa lelah sama sekali.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun bergumam menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa Chanyeol Hyung menyukaimu" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu mimic wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan kalau dia menyukaiku eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun namun yang ditanya malah menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah aku hanya menebaknya saja" Kata Kyungsoo ragu.

"Apa kau ingin kukenalkan seorang laki-laki? Kaya, tampan, tinggi, pendek, kurus gemuk. Kau mau yang mana?" Kyungsoo mendengus malas lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun keras.

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau semuanya!" Tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

"Ya! Kau harus punya banyak teman. Siapa tau laki-laki yang kukenalkan nanti bisa menjadi kekasihmu" Kata Baekhyun kelewat semangat.

"Sudahlah Hyung aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kyungsoo lagi membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Mian karena aku selalu merepotkanmu tapi cukup Hyung saja aku sudah sangat bahagia!" Ungkap Kyungsoo lalu Baekhyun mengacak rambut lurus adiknya sayang.

"Kau adikku tentu saja kau boleh merepotkanku dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak adiknya senang.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang lumayan jauh sampailah mereka di Stasiun Onyang. Dengan tubuh sedikit lelah dan mulai terasa lapar. Baekhyun berdiri didepan stasiun karena dilihat tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia melihat jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi Chanyeol belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau lelah? Kau mau makan dulu Kyungie-ya!" Tawar Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo menggeleng lirih.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Apa dia memang sengaja terlambat atau dia sedang tersesat! Kemana anak itu sebenarnya!" Gerutu Baekhyun tidak jelas.

Saat Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut jalan ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di dekat stasiun. Saat pemiliknya keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo bisa melihat siluet pemuda tinggi yang ia tau adalah Chanyeol berjalan terburu-buru mendekatinya namun Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya melihat siapa laki-laki yang berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membungkuk saat Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya. Dan ia sekarang tau siapa laki-laki yang berdiri diam dibelakang Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu Kim Jongin teman sekelasnya yang belakangan ini memandanginya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Apa mereka saling mengenal.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya! Baek maaf ada masalah ditengah jalan tadi" Sapa Chanyeol dengan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan" Ucap Baekhyun lalu ia melihat Kim Jongin berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dan ia pun melempar senyum kearahnya.

"Oh kau juga mengajak Jongin" Baekhyun mengenal Jongin karena sudah dua minggu Jongin tinggal dirumah Chanyeol karena orang tua Jongin pergi keluar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Chanyeol bilang bahwa Jongin adalah sepupunya.

"Hai Baekhyun Hyung" Sapa Jongin lalu dia membungkuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Jongin bilang dia satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik gemas pipi putih Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Ya! Banyak bicaralah! Ouh~ kau begitu menggemaskan Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo sedikit terpaku dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Pujian pertama yang ia dengar dari mulut orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau dan Jongin adalah teman sekelas!" Sahut Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya" Ucapan Jongin tidak membuat Baekhyun terkejut sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo memang pendiam" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita selesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat Baek!" Ajak Chanyeol semangat.

.

.

Selama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk berkeliling meneliti sayuran organic. Kyungsoo dan Jongin diam disebuah rumah kayu yang dibangun disamping perkebunan. Sambil melihat dua orang yang tengah serius dengan tugas mereka.

Setiap penduduk didesa ini memiliki beberapa hektar perkebunan sayur maupun buah-buahan yang mereka tanam dibelakang atau disamping rumah mereka sehingga tak heran jika jarak atar dua rumah penduduk saling berjauhan tergantung luas perkebunan yang masing-masing rumah miliki.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai suasana disini karena begitu tenang dan menyejukkan sampai bisa membuat dirinya hampir jatuh tertidur.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau adalah saudara Baekhyun Hyung" Suara Jongin memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. Tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo mendengarnya dalam diam.

"Jika belakangan ini kau merasa aku selalu memperhatikanmu disekolah. Kau benar tapi aku hanya sedang memastikan kalau kau benar saudara Baekhyun Hyung" Kata Jongin lagi.

"Sebelumnya kita memang tidak pernah saling bicara tapi kali ini aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat diam.

"Keperibadian kalian benar-benar berbeda" Kyungsoo merasa sedikit canggung saat Jongin mengajaknya bicara. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara lama walau dirinya belum menanggapinya.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Bantuan apa?" Sahut Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin merasa sangat asing saat pertama kali mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan lirihnya hampir tak tertangkap pendengaran Jongin. Jika dia jadi Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat lirih.

"Aku belum mengatakannya pada Chanyeol Hyung jika aku menyukai Hyungmu" Ungkapan yang Jongin ucapkan membuatnya sedikit terkejut namun dia masih tetap diam mendengarkan Jongin.

"Selama aku tinggal dirumah Chanyeol Hyung. Baekhyun Hyung sering sekali berkunjung kesana dan sepertinya Baekhyun Hyung juga sangat dekat dengan Keluarga Park. Aku juga sering mengobrol dengan Baekhyun Hyung. Dia laki-laki yang menyenangkan" Jelas Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mendekatkanku dengan Baekhyun Hyung!" Kyungsoo termenung ditempatnaya karena permintaan Jongin sedikit berat pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendekatkan Jongin dengan Baekhyun jika berbicara dengan orang lain saja dia masih sangat buruk.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Chanyeol Hyung. Dan yang mengenal Baekhyun hanya Chanyeol Hyung dan kau saja. Kau mau melakukannya kan!" Jongin meruntuki sifat nekatnya. Meminta bantuan memalukan seperti ini membuatnya harus membuang harga dirinya untuk sejenak. Tentu saja ia harus rela melakukannya agar ia bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan!" Kata Kyungsoo lalu Jongin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya menenangkan.

"Kau harus menjawab apapun yang aku tanyakan tentang Baekhyun Hyung dan selebihnya akan kupikirkan nanti" Dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui walau ia tau bahwa keputusannya sungguh sangat bodoh.

.

.

The Boy Who Haven't Expression

.

.

"Baiklah kalian bisa meneruskannya dirumah dan siswa yang piket jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kelas! Selamat malam" Setelah mengatakan itu songsaengnim melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Seluruh siswa menutup buku pelajarannya karena bel sekolah menunjukkan waktu pulang tiba. Kyungsoo merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Pikirnya hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu karena mendapat piket malam bersama dua orang teman sekelasnya.

Jemari Kyungsoo urung meraih sapu yang tergantung dibelakang karena lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sesorang. Ia tidak tau siapa yang menariknya tapi laki-laki yang menariknya itu juga membawa tas sekolah miliknya.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih seakan tak bertenaga. Ia mencoba melepas genggaman laki-laki itu dari lengannya tapi akan semakin sakit jika ia terus menariknya karena cengkraman laki-laki itu terlalu erat.

Mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah dan tak berapa lama sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti tepat didepan laki-laki yang menariknya dan laki-laki itu berusaha memasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam mobil hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan!" Cengkraman laki-laki itu terlepas saat ia tau Kyungsoo mulai kesal karenanya.

Kyungsoo melirik siapa laki-laki yang menariknya dan Kyungsoo pun melotot terkejut saat ia tau laki-laki yang menariknya adalah Kim Jongin. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Aku dengar dari Chanyeol kalau ulang tahun Baekhyun Hyung besok. Apa kau tau sesuatu yang Baekhyun Hyung sukai?" Kyungsoo berdecak mendengarnya. Menariknya disepanjang koridor sekolah hanya untuk bertanya hal tidak penting seperti ini. Lengannya bahkan masih terasa sakit karena cengkraman Jongin.

"Aku sedang piket!" Entah bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo besok jika ada temannya yang melapor bahwa di membolos piket malam ini.

"Aku tau dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau membolos jika aku menyuruhmu begitu. Mangkanya aku menarikmu kemari dan sekarang masuklah!" Kata Jongin enteng namun Kyungsoo malah merebut tas yang digenggam Jongin dan kembali memasuki gedung sekolah. Melihat itu tentu saja Jongin tidak tinggal diam dan langung menarik Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau harus menemaniku mencari sesuatu yang disukai Baekhyun Hyung karena aku akan bertemu orang tuaku besok jadi tidak ada waktu lagi. Kau juga sudah berjanji untuk membantuku!" Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Dan tentu saja dia juga masih kesal karena peristiwa penculikannya barusan.

Selama ia sekelas dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau Jongin laki-laki seperti apa. Dia tidak pernah mengurus dan memikirkan masalah orang lain sebelumnya namun ia pernah dengar dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Mereka bilang kalau Jongin adalah laki-laki yang seenaknya sendiri. Jongin juga sombong dan angkuh. Meskipun baru dua kali ia berbicara dengan Jongin namun sifat yang selama ini ia dengar dari teman sekelasnya jelas terbukti.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir mall. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki area mall. Mungkin ia tidak perlu menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan namun ia baru tau kalau Kyungsoo berjalan sangat lambat dan Jongin benci itu. Besok ia akan absen sekolah karena pagi-pagi sekali ia harus berangkak ke Jeju untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya dan baru bisa kembali malam hari.

"Baekhyun Hyung menyukai strawberry!" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin menghentikan kakinya lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk membeli strawberry atau sesuatu yang mempunyai aroma strawberry!" Tanya Jongin masih terlihat bingung.

"Dia menyukai aroma dan rasanya!" Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin makin kebingungan.

"Kenapa kalimatmu sangat ambigu. Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas! Katakan lebih banyak!" Kesal Jongin.

"Parfum!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo kesebuah toko parfum yang menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun pasti akan senang jika Jongin memberikannya parfum karena ia tau kalau kemarin Baekhyun kehilangan parfumnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Jongin menerima parfum yang baru saja Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

"Parfum itu beraroma strawberry dan mawar. Baekhyun Hyung sangat menyukai aroma itu!" Jelas Kyungsoo datar hingga membuat bibir Jongin mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mengangguk datar membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat setelah Jongin memulangkannya kerumah. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya kearah wajahnya. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Baekhyun terus saja memandangi wajahnya. Baekhyun juga terus mengikutinya saat ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari mobil Jongin? Apa perjalanan kemarin membuat kalian sampai sedekat ini? Apa jongin menyukaimu?" Baekhyun bisa melihat jika adiknya terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Ia penasaran kenapa Jongin mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dengan hal ini.

"Kemana Appa dan Eomma?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku Kyungie-ya!" Sebal Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya tidak sengaja mengantarku pulang Hyung! Jangan berlebihan" Baekhyun merengut kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo karena tentu saja Baekhyun ingin mendengar jawaban lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO YEOROBUN~ *deepbow***


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Haven't Expression | Chapter 2[END]

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun aka Do Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance | School Life | Twoshoot | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Selama berminggu-minggu Jongin selalu menempel disamping Kyungsoo, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kyungsoo sampai dibuat risih karena Jongin selalu menganggu waktunya. Ia bahkan menjadi bulan-bulanan guru piket karena tidak pernah membersihkan kelas setiap pulang sekolah. Sudah sangat sering Kyungsoo mendapat hukuman dari yang paling ringan hingga yang terberat karena sering melanggar tata tertib sekolah. Semua itu karena Jongin, laki-laki itu juga sering sekali memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemaninya membeli barang untuk Baekhyun. Memang terlihat berlebihan tapi Jongin bilang selama satu bulan dia akan sangat sibuk jadi ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jongin, jika pemuda itu menyukai Hyung nya kenapa tidak langsung mengungkapkannya saja tanpa perlu repot-repot membeli barang kesukaan Baekhyun hingga membuat sesak kamar Hyung nya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli tapi ketika disuatu malam Baekhyun datang kekamarnya dan bertanya tentang kelakuan Jongin membuat dirinya mati kutu.

"Aku tau kalau kau yang memilihkan hadiahnya!" Kyungsoo gelagapan diatas ranjangnya, ia membolak-balik buku catatannya acak pertanda dia sedang gugup walau wajahnya begitu baik menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa kau tau kenapa Jongin selalu memberiku hadiah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh selidik menatap manik mata bulat adiknya.

"Aku tidak tau" Kyungsoo gugup, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terdesak dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia bukan tipe yang pandai bersilat lidah.

"Kau bohong!" Hidup bersama sebagai seorang saudara sejak kecil tak hayal Baekhyun bisa membaca pikiran adiknya yang tengah berbohong. Wajah Kyungsoo memang terlihat datar tapi mata bulat itu yang mengatakan segalanya.

"Sekarang katakan apa alasan Jongin melakukan semua ini?" Tuntut Baekhyun, tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang benda empuk dengan motif strawberry itu berdiri diambang pintu masih menunggu jawaban adiknya.

"Jika Hyung ingin tau seharusnya Hyung bertanya sendiri padanya!" Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia meraih kenop pintu kamar adiknya bermaksud menutupnya.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak akan menerima apapun darinya jika dia masih tetap saja diam!" Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, pintu bercat putih itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang gelisah dengan perasaannya.

.

.

"Hyung selamat ulang tahun" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikanku hadiah apapun Kyungie-ya! Selalu berada disisi Hyung itu saja sudah membuatku senang" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengalungkan syal yang ia buat sendiri dileher Baekhyun.

"Hyung selalu kedinginan saat musim dingin tapi tidak pernah mau membeli syal, jadi aku membuatkanmu agar Hyung tetap hangat saat musim dingin. Lagipula tidak akan ada alasan untuk tidak memakainya karena itu buatanku!" Baekhyun mencubit kecil pipi putih Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya.

"Aigoo~ begitu khawatirnya denganku sampai tidak sadar bahwa kau baru saja berbicara terlalu banyak. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya!" Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajahnya bermaksud menghentikan Hyungnya yang sedikit berlebihan.

Saat Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri, Baekhyun menarik kaosnya untuk kembali duduk tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak juga mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunku?" Tanyanya namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku Hyung, lagipula setelah ini kau akan kedatangan tamu dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

The Boy Who Haven't Expression

.

.

Jongin merasa frustasi dengan dirinya, seharusnya ia mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa dia mencintai laki-laki mungil itu. Bukannya menumpuk hadiah yang membuat penuh kamar Baekhyun. Jongin baru sadar bahwa dirinya sangat pengecut hanya untuk mengungkapkan kata hatinya.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengecut dan katakan padanya Jongin!" Ia mengatakannya didepan kaca full-body dikamarnya-kamar tamu keluarga Park-yang menampakkan dirinya.

Ia menghabiskan satu jam lebih hanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Oh ayolah, ia bukan tipe laki-laki manis yang bisa membuat wanita berdebar hanya dengan mendengar kata-katanya. Sejak ia dilahirkan sampai sekarang, sifat kakunya masih melekat dalam dirinya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai laki-laki itu dengan wajah canggung dan nada yang teramat datar. Mungkin reaksi Baekhyun yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah, laki-laki itu akan merosot jatuh dengan tangan memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Wajahnya akan menjadi sangat konyol.

Tangan Jongin meraih sebuah kotak kecil dengan warna navy yang berada diatas nakas. Dari serentetan hadiah yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun atas saran Kyungsoo, kotak yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah hadiah yang ia pilih sendiri. Dia pikir hadiah terakhir ini bisa membuat Baekhyun menyukainya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, dengan yakin ia sudah memutuskan akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun malam ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Kedua kakinya menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan, ia tak sabar memberikan hadiah special ini untuk Baekhyun. Ia menunduk sebentar kearah Nyonya Park-Ibu Chanyeol- lalu membuka pintu dan berlari kecil kearah mobilnya.

"Entah bagaimana reaksiku saat kau menerima hadiah ini dan perasaanku Hyung, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia" Jongin menginjak pedal gas lalu mobilnya pun melaju kecil keluar halaman kediaman Park.

.

.

Baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu namun pemandangan yang menyuguhkan kedua mata tajamnya membuat Jongin tercekak, dadanya seperti tercabib-cabik dan hatinya remuk kala kedua bola matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat keyakinannya hancur seketika. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah Baekhyun jadi ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan percaya diri memasuki teras rumah Baekhyun. Tapi perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat tau pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka. Perlahan ia membukanya namun yang ia dapat malah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan mereka sehingga mereka terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing. Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya gugup saat ia melihat Jongin tengah mematung melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Cukup lama mereka semua terdiam dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun memecah keheningan.

"Hai Jongin, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Atmosfir yang Baekhyun rasakan terasa sangat canggung dan sedikit aneh.

Jongin masih setia mematung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Senyuman menyedihkan kemudian tampak dibibirnya secara perlahan. Bukankah ia seharusnya marah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman tapi kenapa ia masih saja diam. Jadi beginikah rasanya patah hati, terasa perih dan sakitnya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Jongin masih juga terdiam.

"Kim Jongin!" Seruan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau berdiri diam disitu!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu Jongin berjalan mendekatinya.

"M-maaf, a-aku hanya sedang mencari Kyungsoo!" Bohong Jongin.

"Jadi kau mencari Kyungsoo, dia ada dikamarnya!" Kata Baekhyun lalu Jongin mengangguk. Sebelum ia naik kekamar Kyungsoo, Jongin menyempatkan berbalik kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu yang sekarang tengah manatapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun Hyung, wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia" Sindir Jongin dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Ya, terimakasih Jongin" Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu Jongin mengangguk kecil dan berjalan naik, remasan tangannya menguat kala hatinya semakin sakit mengingat kenyataan jika Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi miliknya.

Asal kalian tau saja jika dirinya memang keras kepala namun ia bukan pemaksa. Memaksa Baekhyun agar menjauhi Chanyeol untuk menjadi miliknya dan menjamin kebahagiaan Baekhyun bersamanya. Itu akan menjadi omong kosong jika kenyataannya kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol sepupunya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang jika mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kenyataan itu seakan menjadi tamparan keras untuk Jongin.

"K-kim Jongin, kenapa kau ada didepan kamarku?" Kyungsoo baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya untuk mengambil air di dapur tapi ia terlonjak ketika Jongin tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap pergerakan Jongin yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak biasa. Pikir Kyungsoo ada yang salah dengan Jongin malam ini. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya pelan lalu mendekati Jongin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mulai Kyungsoo merasa sedikit penasaran. Ia bingung kenapa Jongin justru ada dikamarnya sekarang bukankah Jongin bilang dia akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Hyungnya, lalu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki ini disini.

"Kau pasti sudah tau jika Chanyeol Hyung menyukai Baekhyun Hyung kan!" Kyungsoo terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya perkiraan itu sempat terbersit dipikiran Kyungsoo, ia juga pernah mengatakan kepada Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sepertinya menyukai kakak laki-lakinya itu. Namun ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Baekhyun juga sempat mengelak waktu itu jadi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo masih diam. Tapi ia menjawab semua ucapan Jongin didalam hatinya.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku tampak menyedihkan" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat menyangkal ucapan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku Kyungsoo, jangan diam saja sial!" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo menyuruh laki-laki mungil didepannya agar cepat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-aku masih sangat ragu Jongin" Tutur Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hebat! Selama ini kau membuatku terlihat bodoh" Seru Jongin dengan tawa kesalnya.

"Apa selama ini karena hukumanmu itu?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Karena aku selalu memaksamu membolos dan tidak melakukan tugas piketmu jadi kau berencana balas dendam dengan menyembunyikan perasaan Baekhyun Hyung dariku!" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berpikiran seperti itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini untuk membantu laki-laki itu.

"Asal kau tau Kyungsoo, perasaan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku. Ketika Baekhyun Hyung tersenyum karena hadiah parfum waktu itu, jujur aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Dan ketika aku memberikan boneka beruang kepadanya, ia sempat memelukku saking senangnya. Kau tidak pernah melewatkan apapun yang menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun Hyung dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas itu semua!" Tutur Jongin.

"Memang tidak mungkin jika kau melakukannya tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi. Jadi aku pikir kau melakukannya karena hukumanmu itu, setiap aturan yang kau langgar disekolah akan menurunkan 5 poin dan semua poin itu pasti sangat berharga bagimu!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jadi kau pikir aku sengaja membuatmu sakit hati karena kau membuatku dihukum disekolah begitu?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

" _Shit_! Aku bahkah tidak pernah berpikir kau bisa menipuku dengan wajah polosmu itu, aku akui memang kau sangat pintar dan hebat Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo berdecak keras mendengar asumsi Jongin.

"Dengar Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran jika aku balas dendam padamu karena hukuman-hukuman itu. Itu adalah pemikiran kekanak-kanakan yang pernah aku dengar!" Kyungsoo kesal, ia kesal. Dirinya bahkan sangat tulus membantu Jongin tanpa mempunyai maksud apapun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin begitu kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dan membuatku menelan rasa sakit ini Kyungsoo!" Suara Jongin meninggi tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlihat takut sama sekali justru Kyungsoo ingin menyadarkan Jongin dari pemikiran bodoh laki-laki itu.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menjelaskannya! Aku memang merasa jika Chanyeol Hyung mempunyai perasaan kepada Baekhyun Hyung tapi aku masih tidak yakin akan hal itu karena aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun Hyung dan mereka juga sudah dekat sejak lama. Aku pikir perasaan mereka hanya sebatas kasih sayang sesama teman" Tutur Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau membantumu karena aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang mencintai Hyungku dengan begitu tulus seperti dirimu, aku memang pernah merasa kesal karena kau membuatku sering dihukum tapi percayalah aku tidak pernah berpikir akan balas dendam padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa jika aku mengatakan sepupumu menyukai Hyungku, aku ingin kau berjuang mendapatkan Baekhyun Hyung Jongin karena pada akhirnya semua keputusan ada ditangan Baekhyun Hyung. Mungkin saja Baekhyun Hyung bisa merubah perasaannya dan beralih mencintaimu karena ketulusanmu itu maka dari itu aku membantumu" Jongin terdiam cukup lama mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, ia tidak tau jika alasan Kyungsoo mau membantunya cukup membuat hatinya menghangat.

Semua orang tau jika Kyungsoo sangat irit bicara, jarang tertawa bahkan menangis. Tak ada ekspresi apapun selain ekspresi kaku yang biasa ia tampakkan.

"Maaf jika aku tidak banyak membantumu dan membuatmu berpikiran tentangku seperti itu. Mungkin wajar jika kau marah padaku, kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekarang, aku bisa memakluminya jadi aku minta maaf!" Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terkembang dibibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun tentu saja merasa bingung.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan teliti, ia menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti Baekhyun tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini, wajah Kyungsoo sangat manis dan terlihat lembut. Dengan wajahnya yang bingung, Kyungsoo menjadi dua kali lipat lebih manis dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo juga bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Kenapa ia harus sibuk mencintai Baekhyun jika waktunya saja banyak ia habiskan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin baru paham sekarang, walau Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, tatapannya cukup menjelaskan semua. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kelembutan disana dan Jongin pun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Pelan namun pasti Jongin mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, menyandarkan dagunya kebahu kecil Kyungsoo. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kyungsoo hanya membalas pelukan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk membuatnya tenang. Tapi ia heran dengan perubahan Jongin yang begitu drastis. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin marah padanya tapi sekarang Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menyempatkan tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti sebabnya.

"Aku sangat marah ketika melihat Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung berciuman diruang tamu. Begitu marahnya sampai berpikir bahwa semua ini karena kau ingin balas dendam padaku, mendengar kau begitu banyak bicara hanya untuk menjelaskannya membuatku sedikit tersadar. Jika selama ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku denganmu dari pada Baekhyun Hyung, kenapa aku tidak mencoba mencintaimu saja!" Otak Kyungsoo serasa hilang fungsinya, matanya melebar dengan bibir terbuka setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin yang begitu mengejutkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup berpelukan dengan Jongin.

"Kau adalah laki-laki terbaik yang pernah kutemui Kyungsoo, kau lebih memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Maaf telah berpikiran buruk tentangmu!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin karena ia takut Jongin menyadari jantungnya yang berdebar semakin tidak karuan.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah saat tatapan Jongin terjurus padanya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata elang Jongin yang terus mengawasinya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin namun Kyungsoo tidak bergeming.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menatap Jongin dengan canggung.

"Bolehkah aku," Kyungsoo memilin ujung kaosnya, mengalihkan rasa gugup yang mulai mengganggunya "mencintaimu?" Lanjut Jongin.

"A-apa?" Pendengaran Kyungsoo masih sangat baik tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia tidak salah dengar.

"Boleh aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo?" Ulang Jongin kali ini dengan nada yang teramat serius. Jujur Kyungsoo merasa ragu tapi disatu sisi ia juga merasa senang.

"Jadi bolehkah aku mencobanya?" Tanya Jongin. Walau Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya tapi melihat kesungguhan dari tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Jongin disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Cup~

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya kala mendapat ciuman singkat namun begitu dalam dari Jongin dibibirnya. ia bahkan tidak memperkirakan jika Jongin akan menciumnya.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kita benar-benar saling mencintai, aku berjanji akan menemanimu melewati saat-saat baik dan buruk. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan selalu berada disisimu untuk melindungimu!" Mendengar ucapan Jongin membuat senyuman hati milik Kyungsoo terkembang untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan orang lain selain keluarganya dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Jongin semakin yakin dengan kesungguhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Aku tau kalau tamatnya maksa pake banget, ya aku tau itu. Tapi gimana nge-feel kah? Walaupun alurnya kecepetan dan gaje gini ceritanya tapi aku harap kalian suka. Sebenernya aku mau bikin chapter tapi karena masih banyak tunggakan FF ber-chapter yang terbengkalai jadi aku putusin dibikin twoshoot aja. Rencananya aku mau bikin bonus chap yang isinya Kaisoo moment doang tapi ga jadi karena aku bisa php sama readers. Aku emang sengaja bikin FF yang standart gini soalnya lagi males mikir konflik dan kerjaan juga demen bikin pusing.**

 **Buat Readers-deul makasih karena mau baca plus review, yang ngasih saran, kritik *deepbow* yang follow dan fav juga, Lope U ALL~~**


End file.
